More Than One Way to Redemption
by Khorale
Summary: The first time I set foot off Tenrou Island, I was amazed by how much the world had changed. My journey began as I searched for someone powerful enough to kill me, but instead, I joined a guild. Zeref POV
1. Dark Fairy

**I'm sure many of you are wondering what would happen if Zeref joined Fairy Tail. The chapter has been re-written. I've been catching up to Fairy Tail, and I want to create a Zeref fanfiction.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Dark Fairy

* * *

_His fist was an inch away from mine, with the full force of his body that propelled him from the ground within the blink of an eye._

_My eyes were wide. I was scared, but not for myself. I could feel it building, another Predation of Death that would soon claim the soul in front of me if he didn't..._

_"RUN!" I shouted. My body refused to move. It became paralyzed as my uncontrollable magic took hold, breaking past my control, ready to be unleashed. The other man jolted, and for a brief second there was hesitance in his eyes for the caution of listening to an enemy._

_His reflexes were brilliant and he was instantly out of sight, creating an incredible amount of distance between us in a flash. My wild magic hit the surrounding trees, and I watched sorrowfully as every one of them withered around me. _

_"Right now... you're not trying to kill me." The man before me said slowly in a slightly bewildered tone, "You warned me about your own power - I wouldn't have time to run if you hadn't. From the looks of it, you're not intentionally trying to harm me."_

_Energy surged back into my limbs. I staggered backwards and almost tripped over a rock. My gaze was downcast as I faced the red-haired man._

_"The neighborhood town's been talking about a wild beast that's been killing off hikers and the search parties sent after them," He continued, "It's you, isn't it?"_

_I nodded sadly, fringes casting a shadow over my eyes._

_"I didn't mean to," I whispered, "But everything around me dies."_

_The man smiled, and I was honestly surprised by the gentleness contained in his expression._

_"I'm sure we'll find a solution for your problem," he said. "My name is Gildarts Clive. May I ask you to accompany me to my Guild?"_

* * *

"Natsu!" My eyes flickered over to the falling pink haired boy, "Grab my hand!"

There were no hesitation in his eyes. He leaned forward and his weight nearly jerked me off balance. My frozen fingers slipped, and we nearly tumbled off the icy cliff. My palms hurt after being dragged over the jagged rocks. It didn't drew blood, but it made me wince.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted against the howling blizzard. His palms were hot, sweating enough for our hands to almost slip out of grip. The cold battered at our open flesh as the wind hacked at our dangling form. I raised my foot and tried to find a purchase in the wall, but the rocks were all frozen solid and slippery, making it impossible to stand on.

"Aye aye!" the blue Exceed swooped down and picked up Natsu first. I used my now free hand to gain a better hold on the cliff. I watched them swoop over the top and disappear out of the line of sight. After he drops Natsu off, I'll be next. For now I have to hang on...

My arms are aching, my breath coming out in short puffs of white vapor. Frost gathered on my numb fingers. My clothes felt uncomfortably heavy and didn't insulate me against the cold at all. All I wanted was to let go - the ground looked close enough.

No, no. I quickly shook that thought out of my mind when I remembered the severe chewing out Lucy gave the last time I "Intentionally Put Myself in Danger for No Goddamn Reason." I didn't think I was more embarrassed in my life! It didn't help that it was in front of the entire guild at the time.

A moment later, Happy came for me, having dropped Natsu off first.

"Grab on, hurry! Natsu and Lucy are fighting the Balkan!" He squeaked. I felt his fuzzy belly expanding as he took a breath. His white wings blended perfectly into the now as they flapped. I held on tightly as we rose over the cliff at a surprising speed.

"Are they winning?" I asked, suddenly wondering. I haven't seen much of the battle, but I remembered Lucy was in danger.

"Of course! It's Natsu after all... he won't lose!" I smiled at the assurance and the confidence in Happy's voice. Fairy Tail... I have never seen a guild quite like them. It's nice to place such trust in everyone. It was like a fun, friendly family...

We got up the mountain just in time to see Natsu punch the big monkey right in the face.

There was a satisfying 'crack' as the beast slammed into a wall. Spiderweb cracks spread out from behind him and I was reminded again how much amazing strength Natsu had. And it was all physical muscle, nothing enhanced by magic. Not many mages could claim that these days, even myself with my skinny build.

"He's stuck!" Happy cried.

Lucy sighed, "Weren't you supposed to ask the monkey where Macao-san is?"

"ACK! I forgot!" but the animal had passed out already. Steam rose from it's limp body, remnants from the roasting Natsu gave it.

But then, the face shifted, consorted, changed. It was slowly looking more like...

"Macao-san," I said, pulling out our mission poster. Indeed, the man on there looked exactly like the person now eagle-sprawled in the monkey's place.

Natsu didn't even need to look at the picture. He had already dashed to the man's side, a look of worry marring his face. Happy, Lucy and I crowded around too as we watched the monkey-that-became-man sat up, wincing, then collapsed again.

"Oh, so he was taken over by the Balkan!" Happy piped up.

"Taken over?" Lucy asked

"It's a type of magic," said Happy, "Balkan can use magic too!"

Suddenly, the stone beneath Macau crumbled. The wall chose that moment to collapse as well, and Macau was sent falling off the edge of the mountain.

Natsu grabbed Macau, which sent him flying too. Happy clung to his back, barely preventing him from descending. Lucy then grabbed Happy's tail, getting a squawk from the Exceed.

How is it that they get into this kinds of situation all the time?

I didn't have time to answer to that, because the next second I found myself tugging at Lucy from the waist. My feet skidded across the stone floor and just when I'm about to fall over too, I found my legs in a vice-like grip.

"No moo-re worry," Taurus's deep voice relieved me. I found our chain of people being pulled up by his enormous strength. Once Natsu dragged Macao to safety, we immediately treated him with the medical packet Lucy brought with us.

His breath was shallow, and he shouldn't be clothe-less in this cold weather. I untied a long piece of cloth that hung from my shoulder as a fashion accessory, and draped it over him. I checked his fingers and toes - no frostbite. Good.

"It seems like he fought intensely before being taken over," Happy commented as Lucy, the one with the most medical knowledge out of all of us, began to dab disinfectant into Macao's wounds.

"So apparently Balkan are monsters that survive by taking over people's body." I said, "Not 'monsters' in the essence... parasites are a better word."

"Macao! Hang on!" Natsu shouted.

"His wounds are so deep... We can't do much except to clean his wound," said Lucy, biting her lip.

A look crossed Natsu's face. He held up a fist as if he was about to punch someone in the face. And then, fire erupted around his hand.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy shrieked.

"This is all we can do now," Natsu sounded determined but regretful, "Lucy! Hold Macao down!"

He's closing the wound up with fire...! I glanced at Macao, trying not to imagine the horrific pain he would go through in the next few seconds. It's better that he w as unconscious.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGH!" Macao twisted and screamed, but Natsu's hand didn't sheer pain woke the man up anyways, and now he's writhing, in the midst of being burned alive. Lucy continued to hold the injured man down. A peculiar smell wafted to where Happy and I were standing. I felt nausea churn in my stomach after realizing it was the smell of burnt flesh. Happy was retching - a cat's sense of smell is many times better than a human's.

The few seconds felt like an eternity, even for us who are not experiencing the pain. Macao kept screaming, I could see sweat brimming from Natsu's forehead and Lucy's pleading eye, pleading for him to endure this only for a little longer... just a little longer...

It was over.

"I was... overtaken by the 20th one..." Macao started to speak, but his speech soon turned into coughs.

"You shouldn't talk, you're wound will open up again." I shushed him. _20 monkeys? He took on 20 by himself? No wonder he is so close to death..._

"...Angry at my self... dammit... how can I face Romeo?" Macao's face was scrunched up in pain. But Natsu's look was one of rage.

"I SAID SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU?"

"Punching him will only make his injuries worse!"

"But Lucy...!"

"No buts!"

"..."

By the time we arrived at the guild, Macao's wounds were mostly healed. We took a detour to find where Macao's clothing were, ate at a nearby restaurant to replenish our energy before heading back.

Before claiming our reward, we went to visit Romeo, Macao's son first. Natsu supported Macao as they limped in the front. Lucy, Happy and I were striding leisurely at the back. I watched with a warm feeling tickling my chest as Romeo's sad face melted int tears of joy.

"Dad...I," I watched him sniff, "I'm sorry."

Macao enveloped his son into a fierce bear hug. "Sorry I made you worry." I hear him whisper.

"It's okay, I'm the son of a mage."

"When those brats tease you next time, ask them if their old man can defeat 19 monsters by himself!" Macao aimed a winning smile at Romeo, who smiled.

I heard Romeo yelling his thanks after us as we walked away. I looked at Natsu and Lucy waving enthusiastically back at him, and managed a small wave of my own.

My eyes wandered around the town, catching small glimpses of other lives bustling around the streets. There was a child begging her mother for ice cream, a small dog that hobbled on its hind legs trying to reach a sausage on one of those hotdog vendors. A light blue bird twittered inside a birdcage, where a magician was entertaining a crowd.

I smiled wistfully. In this first month of joining Fairy Tail, I have been treated to a side of humanity I've never been a part of. It's full of warmth and happiness and life and everything that girl had told me, a long, long time ago. It changed me - I'm still changing. I'm softer now, emotionally, but I don't think it's a bad thing.

The imposing building of Fairy Tail stood above us. It gave of a nostalgic feel, like you're a child again in an indoor playground - you can act however you are with no restrictions, no judgement, and freedom. Even from here, a few feet from the gates, I could hear the ruckus inside.

Natsu kicked down the door and marched right in to join the fray while Lucy tried to stop him. Happy went off to find food, while I sidestepped the mayhem to collect the rewards.

Makarov and I locked eyes. He gave me a long, unreadable stare before smiling and congratulated our team on a job well done. I looked to the side - Natsu and co. were surprised too that the Guildmaster personally greeted us.

He gestured me to a private room to talk. I followed quietly, telling the others to continue on without me. I was curious, because this was the first time we had a conversation since... a month ago when I first joined.

"So," the member of the Ten Wizard Saints asked me, "How are you settling in, Zeref?"


	2. A Brief Eclipse of Conscience

**Chapter two has been re-written. Enjoy. Any advice on how to improve the story is welcome.**

**Also, anime-only watchers better stop now because there will be spoilers. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **A Brief Eclipse of Conscience

* * *

_"Z-Zeref?!" The Guildmaster of Fairy Tail's eyes were wide with shock. "Gildarts! I thought you've finally took an easy job for once, but did you find taking a break so horrifying that you had to find the darkest mage in history and bring him INTO the Guild?!"_

_"Well, it's not like I know who he was at the time! This kid was as docile as a lamb the entire way!" Gildarts clapped me on the back, "Do you really think he looks like an evil person to you?"_

_"It's true," said Makarov as he scrutinized me closely. I shuffled my feet. "You don't exactly live up to your legend, Zeref."_

_"Uh..." What was I supposed to say to that? Sorry for not living up to your expectations by killing everyone in the town? Were they waiting for me to reveal some hidden agenda meant to destroy the world? In that case, I would have to disappoint them, because the only agenda I have right now is to leave this town as fast as possible before my power activate again._

_Makarov read my expression and sighed. "Well, it's actually for the best that you don't have any intention of killing anyone. But that problem of yours Gildarts mentioned..."_

_"The Preying Death," I supplied, "It is a curse cast by the god of living and death, Ankseram, so that I cannot control my magic unless I forget the value of life. My magic could lash out at any given moment, so it's not safe to be around me."_

_"I see," the Guildmaster scratched his chin, "What do you think we should do next, Gildarts?"_

_"Huh? Why are you asking me?"_

_"Because you are the one to bring him into the middle of the town! Unless you have a solution for this, I don't believe you would put thousands of civilian lives at risk."_

_"..." Gildarts paused, "I have a hunch. Your face even seemed familiar to me when I first saw you, even though I have never met you before. Zeref, I know this might sound absurd, but..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you related to Natsu?"_

* * *

"Natsu. Can I borrow your scarf for a minute?"

He grumbled irritatedly and I had to tug on it hard to make him hand it over. He made an exaggerated pouting face and stomped off while dragging a confused Lucy away. I watched them take a detour to the bulletin board, and then left to plan out their next mission tomorrow.

I turned around to face the Guildmaster, and I followed him into a private room in the Guild. Natsu's scarf in my hands was like a soothing presence, as if he was still standing here beside me. The heat that this scarf gave off couldn't be called body heat residues, because even after he took it off it never faded... An everlasting warmth.

"I would like to thank you for accompanying Natsu on this mission," said Makarov thoughtfully, "You've all succeeded in bringing Macao back. Did anything go wrong?"

"Nobody died."

"That's a relief," Makarov said, "I know it's a huge risk to leave you two alone for even a while. If it hadn't been on an isolated mountain... The collateral damage would be horrendous!" He shuddered.

A smile tugged on my face, "I wouldn't have been able to stay at this guild if it weren't for this scarf..." I said, cradling the thick bundle of fabric that continued to glow with warmth. "I can't thank you all enough."

"I almost had a heart attack when Natsu first met you, you know," Makarov sighed, "Does your magic even work on him?"

I gave it some thought, "He would be more resistant to it than most... But he still would die if he's not healed in time."

Makarov gave a more serious nod, "Then I'm glad Igneel gave him this scarf. I had to severely lecture him on bursting into private meetings afterwards."

"Even though if he hadn't come in and taken the blast, you and Gildarts would have died?" I asked.

"We're capable mages, Zeref," the Guildmaster chuckled, "We can handle ourselves. But on another matter, the Council's been prying into Fairy Tail business a little too much..."

"You mean you didn't tell them about me?"

"Hell no," Makarov snorted, "The official story we told the public is that your parents were in a cult, and you're named after the Legendary Black Mage. I don't think the guys at the Council believed it at first, but after seeing you in person..."

"They think I'm too harmless to be _that _'Zeref'." I deadpanned.

"Exactly!" he laughed, "And you look too young to be someone from 400 years ago. Your name might be unusual, but people can't deny there are cults out there so obsessed with Zeref they would come up with the most ridiculous ways to worship you."

"I wish they wouldn't," I mumbled. "Just because I make demons - or the fact that people tend to die around me - doesn't make me evil like them."

"Your demons killed a lot of humans, Zeref."

"I know." I grimaced, "But in spite of this, I only wanted Natsu to live... Is that too much to ask?"

* * *

Afterwards, the Guildmaster and I chatted about mundane things to lighten up the atmosphere. We had some tea, and at the end of it I left the room, closing the door behind me quietly.

It was evening time, and I should be exhausted after today's mission. But I wasn't... I feel like taking a stroll through the city.

Modern civilization really was amazing. Four hundred years is only a blink of an eye for a timeless person like me, but in that small period of time, humans have advanced towards heights I would never have dreamed of. This was what I've been missing out on, all those years shut in a desolated forest or in a research laboratory chasing after futile theories and obscure spells, I never got the chance to truly live a life of my own.

The air is warm with life and there was a constant noise rumbling throughout the background. It consisted of honking horn from magical vehicles racing through the streets, chattering of pedestrians as they walked down the street, and shop owners hollering about to attract customers.

It was _noisy._

When did the world turn so noisy?

Back then we didn't have cars. Only the wealthy could afford transportation, and it was usually a transportation spell cast by a powerful mage. Soundless, convenient and quick - unfortunately that magic was lost along with the remnants of the past. The wave of noise bothered me a lot more because I had spent the last few centuries in relative silence, and now the sudden change in scenery made me hyper-aware of every little noise around me. Whether it was the man chewing gum on the corner of the street, or the screaming match between couples a few meters away. Even the sounds of wheels made by rollerskates by someone right behind me- wait a minute-

"EXCUSE ME!"

**BAM!**

I turned around, but it was too late - I was knocked off my feet as someone crashed into me full force. It didn't hurt - I'm pretty tough, so I was more concerned about the girl in rollerskates who went sprawling after running into me at high speed.

"Are you alright?!" I asked.

"Owowow... What's your body made of?!" She grumbled. She got up from the ground and dusted her clothes off. "Isn't the weather too hot to be wearing a scarf?"

"It belonged to a friend," I said. She looked fine - not a scratch on her. I should probably get going to Natsu's house to return this scarf. I won't need it when I'm asleep - the curse would not activate when I'm asleep, as with my mind blank I would not have the weight of human lives dragging me down (which was what the curse required).

"Wait!" the girl called as I was about to leave, "That mark on your arm - you're a mage from Fairy Tail, right?"

"Yes," I admitted, and I was surprised at how happy I sounded. "Yes, I am."

"OOOHHH!" She squealed, "I know where I've seen you from! Sorcerer Magazine! Page 3! Voted number one most moe mages in Fiore!"

"Number one _what?"_

"Oh, don't tell me you don't read the magazines!" the girl giggled, "They're full of gossip! And _wonderful_ blackmail material! Heheheh... And _last_ issue they were bemoaning the fact that none of the women in Fairy Tail went to the beach this summer because there were forced by the Council to pay off ALL the property damage they did to the town from them Magnolia Incident..."

I watched her babble on, feeling the situation was quite surreal. Moe? I'm moe? I'm featured in a magazine? I've been voted as moe?! The Guild's really that destructive, and the Guildmaster wasn't just overworrying when he said he was relieved we didn't destroy anything last mission?!

People voted me as the number one moe?!

"... And that's how they gave that flame guy that epic nickname 'Salamander'!" She finished. "Eh? You're looking a bit shocked."

"Moe," was all I could grit out.

"Welllll," she said, "You just naturally seem to exude a kind of feel that makes people want to hug you and comfort you because you look so sad all the time!"

Noticing my disturbed look, she quickly carried on, "A-anyways, I'm - It's not like I'm one of those people or anything! But... Say, if you look happier they probably won't do that!"

But when I gave her a small smile, she suddenly squealed and ran away in her magically enhanced roller skates. I was left in the middle of the street feeling like I've just been tricked into fulfilling someone's wildest dreams.

* * *

The sun had already set, and I was left wandering the street. It was night time, and there were very few people left outside. It was actually quiet for once, although I couldn't really enjoy it because I was concerned about something else: Something I should have considered when I first left the Guild...

Where did Natsu live?

I thought I had a pretty good idea, but after an hour of walking around the city in circles, I concluded that I should have brought a map of Magnolia around with me. But it's already too late. Everyone at the Guild had already gone home, so nobody could point me to the location of Natsu's house.

Maybe it's best for me to wait for him tomorrow at the Guild so I could return the scarf to Natsu tomorrow. The moon was already up, and I should be getting some sleep before doing whatever mission that comes up tomorrow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A loud, familiar scream interrupted my thoughts as the rollerskater girl from earlier flew out from an alley. Behind her was several mean looking men chasing after her with weapons and oozing malicious intent.

"MR. MOE, YOU'VE GOTTA RUN OR THEY'RE GONNA COME AFTER YOU TOO!" She yelled as she skated past me, but instead that just attracted their attention to me instead. The rollerskater girl flashed me a guilty look before quickly darting away out of sight. I stepped forward and blocked the thug's path.

"Hey, you," One of the men told me gruffly, "Yer awfully suspicious lookin', hanging around in this part of town in the middle of the night. Are you her accomplice?"

Before I could answer, he started talking again, "But it doesn't matter. You saw us here, you've seen too much. Nobody sees the Dark Guild Eisenwald and tells the tale, you hear?"

I looked back, but the girl was already gone. So much the better for me. I recognized the name of Eisenwald - a Dark Guild that did despicable deeds like assassination requests. They were obviously up to something in Magnolia when their Guild is located elsewhere. It was dangerous for a girl like her to be involved in such business, against scum like these who hold no value over the human lives.

Trash.

"I don't know what girl you're talking about," I said calmly while my hands reach upwards to unwound Natsu's scarf. I could feel my magic bubbling inside me, pent up and this time ready to be _used_ to rid the world of a few stains. It was a dark and intoxicating feeling, to feel power I've lost long ago to finally rejoin me, and for me to use it without fearing repercussions.

They're not people a guild like Fairy Tail should get involved with. They're scum who enjoy killing and destroying the lives of other people around them. It wouldn't do this city any good if I let people like these run loose... It's better to finish them off now, before they would cause any trouble. Fairy Tail should't dirty their hands dealing with lowlife like these, so I suppose I should handle it.

"You think some eye-color changing trick will intimidate us, kid?" the thug sneered. He took a step forward, frowning as I refused to step back. "Move aside, and we'll make your death painless and quick."

Natsu's scarf was now safely tucked into the folds of my clothing. Without its suffocating presence, I could access my power. The thrum of black magic - My magic - was pounding inside my ears. I relished the familiar feel and the control I reigned over it once more. Why I've meekly given it up before - I could not remember. It was all a blur.

All there needs to be done is to clean up the trash, yes?

"It's you who should be moving aside," I said. "But first, tell me why you've been chasing after an innocent girl."

"You're in no position to demand-"

**CRACK!**

The switchblade in the thug's hands shattered, along with every weapon held by the rest of the men behind him. I smiled in mock gentleness, and the next instant an invisible pressure forced them into deep craters in the ground. I heard the sound of broken bones and alarmed shouts of pain coming from them. I narrowed my eyes and pressed harder regardless.

"I hope that serves as sufficient demonstration of what I can do if you don't give me an answer," I said coldly. I raised a finger into the air as though I was about to perform another spell - and sure enough, one of the thugs panicked.

"Stop! Please! We've been chasing after that girl because she heard us talking about the - the d-d-d-demonic flute Lullaby that our Guild has been seeking! Please don't kill us!"

"Lullaby?" I murmured, my arm settled back to my sides. Lullaby, one of my Etherious demons I created long ago to kill me. His curse almost succeeded in negating mine, but sadly my curse was stronger and all I got was a brief sleep like the effects of an actual lullaby. It was around that time I gave up creating demons to kill me and finally began my final project, and I sealed away most of the demons I made because I couldn't bring myself to take their lives. And now, this evil guild was searching after its powers to use it to...

Hurt people.

Aren't I hurting people right now? Wasn't I supposed to be better than this? I shouldn't be here threatening to kill people - I'm- I'm good now, aren't I? I thought that if joined Fairy Tail then these hands of mine won't be taking anyone elses lives anymore... That's right, I never wanted to hurt anyone. Even if they don't deserve to live, why should a murderer like me be worthy to judge people like them? Who am _I_ to judge people?

Why am I doing this?

I'm trying to kill them.

My black Fairy Tail tattoo stood out in contrast the bright moonlight. There may be once upon a time where I felt like humanity was too corrupted to be redeemed, and that if the world continued to reject me, then I would respond in kind by doing my best to annihilate humanity. Wipe the slate clean, as some say. But that was before I joined a Guild named Fairy Tail. A wonderful group who laughed and played in such a world. They were the True Magic I've always felt fascinated by in my studies. They better the lives of all they touched, and by joining them I had hoped I could become the same as them.

Apparently I was wrong, if I could still do something like this.

"That's enough, I said and watched several of the Eisenwald group stagger upright and limp as fast as they could away from me. I stood still and didn't gave chase. "Leave this area."

They hurried away.

I heaved a sigh as I sat down, right on the cold sidewalk. I didn't know what I should do anymore...

"That's strange," someone commented behind me, "You killing intent from a moment ago completely vanished. Are you even the same person?"

I turned around, but all I saw was shadows surrounded by more shadows. I could sense a mage's presence though, and he was sitting on a rooftop high above me.

"But it doesn't matter," he said, "These guys gave the signal - I'm suppose to finish you off so you won't be a threat to our Guild. You know the guys you just scared off earlier? They're just grunts. But, as you look like a powerful mage... I'm really curious to see this treasure I just recently acquired perform against someone like you."

And then he took out a long woodwind instrument with a skull-shaped head. It was a form I'm well acquainted with - because I carved it out myself, centuries ago. It was Lullaby. The demon created by me designed to kill _me_.

I couldn't move. Once again my magic flared without my permission, and I couldn't suppress it because I couldn't reach down for Natsu's scarf that I put away earlier... The Preying Death that will be unleashed in the middle of this city - how many people would it kill? Is Lullaby enough to stop my magic? There's no time to think.

He began to play.

* * *

**And so the stage is set for the Lullaby arc!**

**I figured that every time the Predation of Death is built up and unleashed, Zeref wouldn't be able to move or to stop it. Otherwise, why else wasn't he able to run away so his curse won't be in the range of any lives? The wolves in the Tenrou Island arc, I could understand, as they had him surrounded. But later on in confrontation with Fairy Tail, he told THEM to run instead of leaving himself, which led me to believe that he is incapable of doing so.**


	3. Departure

**To any Mary Sue haters, don't worry: Rollerskater girl is not a huge part of the story. She won't be joining the main cast, and we'll only occasionally see her.  
**

****Also just in case people are wondering. **Makarov and everyone in Fairy Tail knows who Zeref is, but the general population (meaning normal people or other guilds) and the Council doesn't know Zeref is THAT Zefef the Black Mage.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Departure

* * *

_"Everyone, this is Zeref." The Guildmaster led me through the gaggle of onlookers and through the front doors of the Guild. " He will be joining us from now on. You will all treat him as you would treat another member of the Guild."  
_

_Immediately there were shocked mutters of protest and faces of disbelief amidst the members. It seems that I was not welcome here. It was no surprise to me at all, because of my reputation and my power, I was more likely to kill them than join them. _

_"Gu-Guildmaster! Is this really a good idea? To let such a-"_

_"You know what he's done in the past! Are you still going to-"_

_"I mean, come on, he's Zeref! The most darkest and most evil-"_

_"I knew the rumors about Guildarts bringing back someone was true!"_

_"You can't-"_

_"He's not trustwo-"_

_**"ENOUGH!"** Makarov bellowed and instantly the people in the guild quieted. I couldn't help but envy the respect and admiration he held in this Guild. Was that what I missed out on over the years? This strange aspect of life called "friendship"? When people can speak freely to you and make accept you?  
_

_"That's enough," Makarov repeated in a calmer voice, "You all are the mages of Fairy Tail! When have we ever let someone's past get in the way get in the way of welcoming a new member? Do you think I would have accepted him into the Guild if he is a danger to us all?"  
_

_That seemed to calm the Fairy Tail members down slightly, but another person stepped forward, his body taut with anger.  
_

_"Guildmaster! Did you forget what happened to my village? My parents and my mentor was killed-" the person growled, pointing at me, "- by Deliora, a demon_ HE_ created!"_

_I froze as my reeling mind took in this new information. It was so obvious now, whatever stupidity my rash decisions in the past made me do. I was desperate for death - yes - so I had created countless demons to kill me. It didn't work, of course, and they were either sealed or they continued to roam free in the land! My actions have once again taken innocent lives away. Many families were shattered, villages destroyed, destruction caused to the land, without my knowledge. I was just as much as fault here, because if I hadn't created these demons and studied for a way to die without repercussions to the rest of the world...  
_

_No, but then Natsu wouldn't be alive, if I hadn't done everything I could to perfect my skills in the creation of my Etherious... But was it worth all the lives they have taken?_

_"I'm sorry..." I whispered, looking down._

_And then he was there, the person whose suffering was caused by my hands was standing directly in front of me with his arms crossed. He wasn't wearing anything except his boxers, and his Fairy Tail tattoo was splayed across his chest proudly. He frowned at me.  
_

_"Tch! Don't make such a pathetic looking face! How am I supposed to hit you if you look so sad like that?! It's- it's not like you killed them with you own hands or anything! OI, STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I KILLED YOUR PUPPY GODDAMMIT!"_

_What was this development? Now instead of hatred he was looking at me with pity. An awkward silence settled in the wake of Gray's declaration. My bewildered mind said out loud the first thing I could think of:_

_"Deliora wasn't my puppy."_

_That earned some chuckles from the people around me. The thick tension created by my arrival earlier have dissipated - and since nobody's died yet, the members of Fairy Tail are becoming more relaxed in my presence. There were still wariness in their eyes, and none of their hands strayed from their weapons that were ready to be called up at a moment's notice. But the ice was broken. _

_"Bastard..." there was a distinct lack of bite in his words now, and the boy just looked annoyed. "I still owe you a punch, okay? But you'll have to start living up to your legend first before I can finally avenge Ur. So... for your own benefit, don't betray Fairy Tail! My name is Gray Fullbuster, and if I ever see you do something you'll regret, I'll remember my promise to punch you in the face!"_

* * *

"Mr. Moe! Wake up, the sun's high in the sky!"

Bright light pierced through my eyelids

"Are you ignoring me, Mr. Moe? Shall I sing you a song? Here it goes..."

"Don't!" I sat up quickly, rubbing my eyes. Sure enough, it was noon already. People walked by in the busy road as they continue on with their day's business. The streets were normal, except for several craters in the streets (Oops). I fumbled through my clothes and wrapped Natsu's scarf around my neck once again before my magic gets set off.

"You should have ran away when I told you to!" The girl from yesterday huffed. I noticed she still have her rollerskates on. "I found you lying on the streets this morning. Did they beat you up? I don't see any injuries, but these are some scary craters beside you."

"Oh, I'm very durable." White lie - I am practically impossible to kill, though I shouldn't be implying that I nearly killed several men last night. There's also no sign of the mage with Lullaby from. Did my magic kill him? Or did he escape?

"On the roof above me," I told the rollerskater girl urgently, "Is there anyone up there?"

She gave me a look, "Did you hit your head or something? Maybe I should take you to a hospital..."

"No need. I was just wondering because I might have injured one of them and if they escaped..." I trailed off while feeling guilty for lying right in her face.

"...They might have left a trail?" She finished. "Sure, I'll go check."

She jumped up, her magical rollerskates leaving sparks as she raced up the wall and landed on the roof.

"Nope, nothing! Not a trace!" She answered.

I sighed in relief. Last night I didn't kill anyone. That was more than I could've asked for, considering the devastation I caused to the Eisenwald group... The crunch of bones and the sound of their screams still grated against my conscience.

"What exactly did you do to get these people to chase after you?" I asked. I knew she overheard something about Lullaby, but to what extent? Hopefully it wasn't enough to get her dragged into this mess. I need more information, because I will be taking on the Dark Guild Eisenwald to retrieve Lullaby. A demon in the hands of a Guild that kills people is just a recipe for disaster.

"I dunno," she shrugged, "Just some babble about a flute they found somewhere. I was only passing by. But they thought I was eavesdropping and started to chase me. I'm sorry if you got hurt because of me..."

"It's no problem," I assured you, "You shouldn't be out at in the streets that late. I don't think these men will be bothering you anymore, but it doesn't hurt to be careful."

"Huh, did you do something to them after all, Mr. Moe?"

"Call me Zeref please," I shuddered, "Anything but Moe."

"Alright! Whatever you want, Mr. Moe."

"It's Zeref..."

* * *

It was noon when I arrived back at the Fairy Tail Guild entrance alone. Rollerskater girl left a while ago and I was unable to correct her about my name. The Guild was bustling with activity, some are drinking and some are looking over the job bulletin board for missions to take. I came inside and Mirajane greeted me.

"Zeref! Where did you go last night? We were worried because you never came back!" She exclaimed as she came over.

I have a room upstairs in the Guild where I usually stay for the night. It was small and barely had any furniture in it. There was one bathroom, a bed, and a desk with several books about spells stacked upon them. I don't usually go in unless I need to sleep or if I'm in the need of some reading material.

"I was occupied with something last night," I gave a vague answer, "Mirajane, do you know anything about a Dark Guild named Eisenwald?"

Her expression turned serious, and I suspected that she knew exactly what I'm up to now. "Honestly, Zeref, you shouldn't get associated with these shady bunch. I heard Erza's doing a mission somewhere around where their Guild is located, so she might have some information for you when she gets back. Also, Natsu came here this morning to get his scarf back, and when he heard you were missing he set out to find you."

"ZEREEEEEEF!" There was a sudden shout as a blur of pink burst through the doorway, "GIMME BACK MY SCARF!"

"Well, there he is," Mirajane said with a smile as I was suddenly tackled by a hyperactive dragon-slayer.

"Zeref!" Natsu said, "You were taking so long Lucy and I went on a mission without you!"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, "What was it about, Natsu?"

"Ehh, it was to destroy a book-" he noticed my flinch "OI, not all of us are book-loving reading worms like you! Or was it reading-loving book worms? SO ANYWAYS, this guy wants us to destroy his dad's book, so we sneaked into the rich guy's mansion where the book was kept - Lucy was no help at all - and then we fought some guys, and the terrible book turned into a better book after we got the book back after the guy who hired us started to read it..."

Natsu continue to ramble on for quite a while, with Happy inputting parts at times (he also said something interesting about a key). He tend to go off track at times but I've got the gist of it.

"Daybreak, and when unscrambled it is read as Dear Kaby..." How interesting, to simultaneously write the worst book in existence, and the best book in existence at the same time. And furthermore, the spell keeping the letters scrambled never showed any signs of fading, even so many years after the man's death. "May I ask Lucy if she could take me to Kaby sometimes? I would like to read it."

"Yeah, sure." Natsu fastened his scarf back on to his neck where it rightfully belonged. He left while muttering about weird people who likes books. Happy trotted after him while demanding food. At the same time, my stomach rumbled.

"I know! Let's all go to Lucy's house to get something to eat!" Natsu cheered.

"Free food? Count me in." Another person joined in.

* * *

The only sound pervading the air was the bright chirping of the birds. A small breeze rustled the leaves on the neighbor's trees, delivering a sweet scent and a shade for the hot summer day. I treasured the refreshing draft for a moment, mindful of the leafy bushes concealing me from sight, prickling at my skin.

My eyes caught a glint of movement - the signal. My hands left the soft blades of grass and rifted through my pockets to find something else. I moved, silent and deadly, through the open area for threats. There were none. Perfect.

The window was high, too high for me to reach. But the wall was rough enough for my climbing skills to do the trick. I grasped the window sill tightly, sweat running down my face as the blazing sun glared mercilessly upon me. The cool metal window only made my hands slipperier with sweat, I kicked with my feet to haul myself up, sitting precariously over the edge.

FLASH. The second signal - the area is clear. I turned around and used my lock-picks in my hand. It wasn't an advanced lock - only a simple security latch to keep robbers out. But it couldn't keep me out. The window opened with a crisp 'click'.

I climbed inside carefully, minding to tiptoe over the carpet. The owner of the house was showering in the next room. I stretched my head out the window again, giving them a gesture for them to move up.

They didn't hesitate, hurrying climbing up and landed beside me silently. I winced as I saw mud all over the bedroom carpet - leaving no evidence of ever being here? Yeah right.

"Why couldn't we just pick the lock on the front doors?" I muttered to myself. The stairs were creaking with every step I took, and sounds of the shower were gone.

Downstairs was very spacious. Rows of books were stacked neatly inside a bookshelf next to the wall, a light blue clock hung on the wall above the door, and in the middle was a large black couch with a tea table in front of it. We made our way over to the comfortable leather sofa. It felt cool to the touch, the quiet whirl of an air conditioner could be heard. The room was quiet, save for the owner of the house's footsteps making its way downstairs...

"What are you guys doing in my house?!" Lucy shouted wearing nothing but a towel. Gray had convinced Happy to use his swing his wings around like an electric fan, Natsu was eating some snacks on the table, and I was rummaging through the contents of her refrigerator because I haven't ate all morning. "How did you guys get in here anyways? I thought I bought a magical lock to keep out intruders this time!"

"So that's why you wanted to go through the window," I commended Gray, "You're smarter than I thought."

"Hey! Is that a compliment or an insult?!"

"Lushy," Natsu said between bites, "Do yoo haf chocolate ishcream?"

"This isn't your house! And why are you drinking my soda? Get out!" Lucy huffed, "And Gray! Wear some clothes!"

"But it's too hot even if I want to wear it... and besides, I could say the same for you," said Gray.

"I don't know you guys are going to break in! And Natsu! You're spilling crumbs on my new couch!"

"You got a new couch?" I blinked, "I was wondering where our mission pay had gone to from rescuing Macao..."

"That was to pay for my rent!" Lucy exclaimed, "And leather couch was on sale, so..."

"Lucy... I need to pay rent too."

"Huh? Where are you staying?"

"Me too," Gray added in.

"And me," said Natsu.

"You guys just wanted the money, don't you?" Lucy sweatdropped. "I'm sorry for taking all the money last time. Let's do a mission together."

"That's a good idea," Gray agreed, "However, there's a problem..."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE TOGETHER WITH THIS GUY!" he and Natsu shouted while pointing at each other. They stood up at once, ready to brawl inside the house, but their sudden movement caused a potted plant to crash to the ground, and it broke with a 'snap' by two pairs of unconcerned feet.

Lucy narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"Zeref, what on earth happened to those two?" Mirajane asked curiously as Lucy and I dragged in something resembling cat food. Happy himself was trailing behind us while avoiding the occasional bloodstain.

"Lucy happened," I said drily. Her house was fixed up nice and clean, save for the muddy footprints upstairs that none of us wanted to tell her. We walked all the here while ignoring all the stares directed at Natsu and Gray.

"She...she's as scary as Erza..." Natsu mumbled from the ground.

"Almost..." Gray choked out.

"Who's Er-" Lucy asked, but she was cut off by a sudden yell.

"OH CRAP! NATSU AND GRAY! ERZA'S BACK!" Somebody shouted excitedly, which instantly incited some panicked reactions. It was amusing to see the strongest Guild in Fiore tremble in fear of the mention of a single Mage, and I admit that Erza Scarlet is indeed scary enough to even give my demons a run for their money.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Instantly, the two battered and bruised boys sat straight up, a look of horror on their faces. They stayed in that position like frozen statues for a full minute, before jumping as the two large doors of Fairy Tail swung open and a slim figure entered.

A red haired girl in full armor stepped in through the door, a huge horn carried over her shoulders in a ridiculous feat of strength. Every steps she took was magnified into a loud clanging noises from the sudden silence that befell the guild. Erza Scarlet set her load on the ground with an unceremonious 'thump'.

"E-Erza, what's that humongous thing?" Gray asked.

"The local people decorated the horn of a demon I subdued." Erza smirked, as if she was enjoying everyone's stunned reaction, "I thought it was pretty so I brought it back with me. Is there a problem?"

"No, no! Not at all!" One of the mages stuttered. More whispers erupted and some glances went my way - I had created many demons before after all. Some were worried that I took offense to the horn. (I didn't).

"I heard you've been causing trouble again." Erza addressed everyone, "Even if the Guildmaster forgives you, I won't."

Then she began to walk around, exuding the aura of a lioness surveying her prey. Her intimidating aura instantly suppressed the whispers as she gave us all a severe look. Erza Scarlet, also known as the Titania, was the overbearing taskmaster of Fairy Tail. She was strict, unyielding and fair, and would beat up anyone who broke the rules. She was also not afraid of me, which was a breath of fresh air from most of the Guild members.

"Kana, that's an inappropriate drinking posture." Said girl stiffened and set her barrel down.

"Visitor, if you're going to dance, do it outside." The man shuffled near the door.

"Wakaba, your cigarette butts are are all over the floor." Wakaba gulped.

"Zeref, you're blocking the stairs." I self-consciously took a step to the right.

"Nav, are you still hanging around the request board? Pick a job already." Nav only stared at the board some more.

Erza sighed, "You guys gave me so much trouble. I won't say anything for today."

"But she already said a lot...!" Lucy sweatdropped, "Is she a disciplinary enforcer or something?"

"She's Erza," said Happy as if it explained everything.

"By the way, is Natsu and Gray here?" At the sound of their names being called, the two rivals broke out in cold sweat. They slung an arm over each others' shoulder as they shivered visibly with fright. Their pupils dilated comically - a much more extreme reaction than anyone else here.

"H-hey Erza," Gray trembled, "W-we're being g-g-good friends like always."

"Aye," Natsu agreed.

"Natsu became like Happy!" Lucy cried out in shock.

"I see... So friends to fight once in a while," said Erza, obviously not buying it, "But I'd rather see you two be good to each other all the time."

"It-it's not like we're best friends or anything like that!" Gray continued to explain. He was backed up by another "Aye" from Natsu.

"Natsu picked a fight with her and got beaten up," Mirajane explained to Lucy, "Gray was walking around naked so she beat him up too. Loki hit on Erza and nearly gotten himself killed." The three mentioned people had sweat dripping down their forehead, eyes wide in fear.

"I'm glad you're doing well," Erza smiled, "I actually came for a favor to ask both of you. I heard something troubling at work. Usually I would consult Master about this, but the matter's urgent and he's not here."

Natsu and Gray had a look of dread on their face. I could see them work out what Erza was going to say next. I stood at the side and took in what she just said. She heard something troubling? Could it have something to do with Eisenwald? I have to ask her when I have the chance.

"I need some help. You'll come with me, won't you?"

"!" This was shocking news to the rest of the guild as well. Erza never teamed up with anyone before. There were astounded faces from the people around us, milling about chatting agitatedly. My eyes found Mirajane's and she gave me a knowing look, telling me that she already decided to add me to the team. Perhaps it's for the others to keep an eye on my safety, or for me to stop them from getting themselves killed.

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray." Mirajane was talking to Lucy, "I never imagined this but, if they team up the might as well be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail!"

"Impossible..." Gray was saying, "It's annoying enough for him to be around, but Erza too?"

"This team is impossible! Besides, I don't want to go!" Natsu agreed. Then his head swerved around like an owl as he caught sight of Lucy. He quickly descended upon Lucy with a whirlwind of hands.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Natsu, you better not be harassing the lady!" Loki yelled from beside a table. I was half-inclined to concur. What he did there seemed inappropriate if you watch it from a certain angle.

When Natsu finished, Lucy was dressed up with Natsu's trademark scarf and jacket. Natsu was now lacking in the upper clothing department, bearing a resemblance to Gray.

"You can be Natsu from now on!" He exclaimed gleefully. Lucy and Happy's deadpan stares spoke their disapproval.

"Oh yeah?" Gray refused to be outdone, "Well this guy looks like me! He can be Gray Fullbuster!" he pointed at me.

"I decline." I said flatly. I could see the the direction he was going in, and there would be three half-naked men instead of only those two idiots. Gray had already left bickering with Natsu while heading outside. Erza was nowhere to be seen, she had slipped off while everyone was paying attention to Natsu and Lucy. The gathered people in the bar had dispersed after the commotion was over, though small groups were still gushing about the possibility of the new powerful team emerging.

"It's true that these three would make a powerful team," Mirajane smiled as she poured us some tea, "But if they don't get along, it would never work out. Lucy, can you tag along and be their mediator?"

"What?!" Lucy asked, though I could see her mind was already made up. "But how could I tame those... those.."

"Idiots?" I chuckled humorously. "You don't have to worry about that, Erza will handle it."

Lucy shivered, looking like she remembered the monstrous horn Erza carried in earlier, "B-But will you be handling Erza-san then?"

"Erza's harder on herself than she is to others. I don't think you need to worry much," I said, "She'll like you if you don't cause any trouble."

"Did you get beaten up too?" Lucy asked curiously

"Of course not," I scoffed, "Do I look like a troublemaker?" There was that one time where she came close to beating me up because I accidentally exploded the kitchen while experimenting with cooking... It's not like it's my fault for being out of touch with cooking technology for 400 years! I had to cook the old-fashion way back on Tenrou Island, with branches and some rocks while _positive_ that Mavis is somewhere behind me laughing at my dilemma.

"...You broke into my house this morning," Lucy sweatdropped, "Actually - nevermind. Let's catch the train before we're too late."

I gave a look at Natsu's retreating form, "Yes, I should get going too."

"Huh? I didn't know you're coming too!" Lucy exclaimed, "Why can't you be the mediator then?"

I shrugged, "I have to stick with Natsu at all times. You'll have to be the one who will handle Erza if she decides to discipline Gray." There's also the fact that I need to hunt down my demonic flute before it kills someone, but I have to confirm it with Erza first.

Lucy broke out in nervous sweat. "Me...Handle... Erza..." She mumbled out the words like it was a death sentence.

* * *

We made it just in time.

Erza was carrying a titanic load of belongings that stacked into a mountain taller than herself. Natsu was already challenging her to a fight while Gray stood next to a vending machine trying to get his money back. The train station was nearly empty, most of its passengers dispersed to get lunch in a nearby cafeteria or off to tourism in the streets.

With each step I could hear our footsteps echo on the marble floor. Happy greeted us with a smile, calling out to Natsu and the others that we're here.

"I'm Lucy, a new member of Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you." Lucy gave a little bow to Erza.

"Lucy? I heard about your victory over a monster gorilla," Erza commended, appraising Lucy, "You look promising."

"Eeh, it's all Natsu," Lucy waved her hands, "The rumors are all exaggerated."

"Well then, you should go home. It's going to be a little risky." Erza offered. I could see Lucy jolt in surprise. At this moment I was reminded that Lucy had never been in a truly dangerous mission before. She simply didn't have the experience to go along on a mission that had even _Erza_ asking for help.

Natsu had a look of concentration on his face. "Fine, I'll go with you this time. Under one condition."

"Condition?" the Titania's face was blank, unreadable. "Name it."

"When we return to the guild... I want you to fight me!" Natsu pumped a fist into the air, "I was different than back then."

"H-hey, don't rush into things so quickly! Do you want to die?" Gray demanded quickly.

"Natsu! She killed a huge demon all by herself!" Lucy expressed her concern, "How can you possibly defeat her?"

"Just because you trained doesn't mean she hadn't," I quipped. Erza Scarlet was strong. Very strong. If Natsu fights her, he would get beaten to the ground. With his current level of power, he's incapable of beating her.

"Shut up guys, you're not helping!" Natsu snapped. He didn't back down though.

Erza mulled it over. Then, finally, she replied, "You've grown... Fine, I'm not confident in myself, but I accept."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT CONFIDENT? FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY!"

Erza chuckled, "I know you're strong. I just wanted to say that. Do you want to fight me too, Gray?"

The black haired boy shook his head fervently.

"YOSH!" Natsu was literally on fire. "I'M IN! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!"


	4. Old and New Problems

**I'm back! ****This chapter is hard to write, and I'm afraid chapters might be coming more slowly from now on. I'm juggling several things I need to do at once, so this is only taking part of my attention.**

**Oh, and for the relation between Zeref and Natsu, Zeref never told him so he doesn't know. Manga fans know what I'm talking about.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Old and New Problems

* * *

_"Gray's a stubborn guy, but he will come around to like you in the end," the bartender Mirajane told me kindly as she prepared breakfast to me. "I don't think he hates you - but he'll need to get use to having you around in the Guild."  
_

_It was decided that I would live in the upper levels of the Guild, because I didn't have a place to live and it's too dangerous for me to roam the streets without Natsu or his scarf by my side. In the morning Natsu will come into the Guild, and then I would be able to come out without fearing for anyone's safety._

_Restrictive as it might be, it's still better than the days of wilderness that were devoid of any human interactions. Natsu's loud, but fun to be around - and I can't help feeling proud at how much he's grown since the very first time I saw him. He's not powerful enough to kill me yet, but he's getting stronger with every enemy he defeat._

_The first time he met me (which is different than the first time I met him), it was during the meeting between the Guildmaster, Gildarts and me. After a round of panic and checking for any lingering effects from his scarf absorbing the Predation of Death I unleashed, Makarov berated him severely about the importance of not interrupting a private meeting, and that he would have to stick close to me from then on._

_Natsu was aggravated at first, because I turned his scarf black before turning it back. He tried to shake me off from his side a couple of times, but it was not until I stressed to him about the nature of my magic that he finally decided to stay beside me. Nowadays he's more at ease around me and even lending me his scarf at times when I wanted to be alone. For me, to interact with him and become friends with him is the best gift that Fairy Tail has given me.  
_

_I poked my eggs with a fork and turned to Mirajane again, "It's okay if Gray hates me. It's my fault he suffered his loss."_

_"But you're sorry for what happened," Mirajane said in a matter-of-fact voice, "I used to be like this too... There was someone I cared about - she was killed by someone else I cared about._

_"But," she smiled sadly, "I didn't blame him. It's not his fault for loosing control, like you who shouldn't be directly blamed for the actions of your demons. You didn't deliberately order Deliora to attack Gray's village, or his mentor, and I'm sure Gray will see that eventually."_

_I couldn't meet her eyes._

* * *

"Come to think of it, Natsu's the only person in Fairy Tail who I've seen using his magic." Lucy commented as we sat on the seats of the train. Natsu was unconscious after Erza's blow to the stomach to help ease his transportation-sickness. Well, it worked in the ways of making him unable to feel the nausea anymore. The bad side was that his stomach will be hurting a lot more when he wakes up.

"What kind of magic do you do, Erza-san?" Lucy asked.

"Just call me Erza." Erza replied.

"Erza's magic is beautiful!" Happy piped up, "There's plenty of blood at the end."

"And screams," I added darkly.

"And they all come from her enemies!" the blue cat finished with a happy expression.

"How's that beautiful?!" Lucy trembled. She looked back and forth between us to see if we're joking or not - we weren't.

"It's nothing," Erza said dismissively, "I believe Gray's magic is more beautiful."

"Hm?" The dark haired teen questioned, "It is?"

He held out his palm facing up, and placed his fist on it. Immediately there was a gust of wind, and the room seemed warmer. So he's created ice by draining the heat away from the air. Gray opened his palm, and revealed a delicate carving of the Fairy Tail symbol. It glittered in the afternoon sunlight, reflecting light and creating a minor rainbow on his palm.

"Impressive," I said. Ice magic itself is easy to learn, but it requires creativity and skill to utilize it to its full power. Ice can be used for much more than combat, and the more uses the caster can think up, the more versatile it becomes. Gray was a more than capable mage to be able to compete Natsu despite the elemental match-up.

Meanwhile, Lucy seemed to have an epiphany.

"ICE!" She pointed at Gray, "FIRE!" she pointed at Natsu, "No wonder you guys never got along... hehe!"

"It's not funny," Gray grumbled.

"So what about you, Zeref?" Lucy asked curiously, "What's your magic?"

I blinked, sitting up straighter. I looked at Erza's unreadable face and how tense Gray suddenly got. Right - nobody was keen on filling Lucy in about my history. It could wait until this mission is over, or else any discord that arise between the team would only create more problems.

"So, how did your mission go, Erza?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Lucy cried. She shot a glare towards me that promised further investigation. I ignored it and kept my eyes on Erza.

Erza seemed to agree with dodging the subject of that matter. "I was on my way back to Fairy Tail, when I heard some shady guys talking in the bar. It seems that their guild recently acquired a powerful magical item."

"I thought so," I said quietly, "Its called Lullaby, isn't it?"

Erza looked surprised, but she nodded. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Lullaby?" Lucy was asking, "Is it a kind of magic that puts you to sleep?"

"I don't know," Erza said grimly, "but it must be powerful for the dark guild to seek it out. I thought nothing of it initially... until they mention the name Eligor. Eisenwald's Shinigami who takes assassination jobs wanting a magic item that puts you to sleep? I believe they are plotting something."

I nodded, "Lullaby is a magical flute that casts a curse of death on whomever that listens to its music, save for the caster. Eisenwald must want it to make their jobs easier, regardless of how dangerous that item is."

"Is that all there is to it?" Gray narrowed his eyes suspiciously. There's no way of avoiding it now, so I sighed and told them the basic knowledge about the Etherious, how they function, their basic skills and their weak points. It was better than this group charging into the situation blindly and getting themselves killed. The group was silent throughout the conversation, and Gray's expression was unreadable. I knew he made the connection between the demon and me.

"So Lullaby is a demon?" Lucy gasped, "I - I shouldn't be surprised, since Dragons exist too..."

"Lucy, your skin is producing juice," Happy said.

"It's called sweat!" Lucy insisted, "And Zeref, you seemed to know about this flute even though Erza hadn't explained everything yet. Is that why you came with us on this mission?"

"Last night I came across several members of Eisenwald," I accounted, "They got away, but I've learned that they were after the demonic flute Lullaby. Actually, one of the members already had Lullaby in their possession, but they also escaped."

"Huh..." Lucy said, "I wonder why they were in Magnolia."

Looking back on the night before, I had to agree. The Guild of Eisenwald wasn't particularly close to Fairy Tail, so unless they were actively looking for Lullaby in this town, Eisenwald would have no reason to come here in the territory of the strongest Guild in Fiore. However I had a particular hunch that because I've instilled the instinct to come and kill me in every one of my demons when I created them, they would be able to track me effectively and end up in areas close to me. I've never seen any of my demons, and nor have I sensed them, but if they're all dormant in a less harmful form then it's definitely possible...

...Possible that I've led danger right up to Fairy Tail's doorsteps.

Why is this happening? Ever since I left the isolation of Tenrou island, every turn I made was met with obstacles. Every decision I made ended up going wrong. If I leave Fairy Tail, then without Natsu's scarf even more people would die. If I stay, more trouble will be coming their way. It was a lose-lose situation unless something is done about it. I need time to think about this.

I stood up.

"I'm going to the washroom," I told them and I began walking away the aisles.

"Isn't the train going to arrive in a few minutes?" Lucy asked, "You should go there after we get off!"

I gave no reply and I continued to head to the back of the train. I need some fresh air anyways, and it calmed me down as I basked in the warmth of the sun. I carefully shut the door that led to the inside of the train compartments. It was quiet outside, and the gentile rumble of the steadily advancing train is soothing to me. I enjoyed the constant wind that carried a slight fragrance with it.

Currently the place I'm standing in is the back room of the train. It has three large windows on the compartment walls, with one on each side and on the back. The window on the back was open, and I could watch the scenery fly by as I stood on my knees on top of the plush seats. There was a stall for the washroom built on the side, although not many people use it because the time it takes between one station to another is usually very quick.

Once upon a time, I would be able to leave this Guild with no regrets. Between their safety and my happiness, I would rather choose their safety. But now I find myself unreasonably selfish: I want to stay and live in this town with my friends. Even if it would land them in more danger, I would fight along with them rather than abandon them. I know it's unreasonable, and my continued presence is causing everyone unneeded danger. However, I would like a way to both protect _and_ stay with them.

But enough about that. Besides thinking about this matter, there was something else that caught my attention.

While talking to Erza and the group back at our seats, I sensed something with malicious intent approaching the train. So far, I've seen no sign of it even as it slowly got closer to our current location. It was not imminent, so I decided to wait out here where I could get a better view of the surroundings.

I waited until the train arrived at the next station, but that sense of danger still felt far away. I had a feeling I forgot about something...

* * *

"ZEREF! NATSU! WE FORGOT THEM ON THE TRAIN!"

* * *

...But it could wait. The train started up again, picking up speed and rushing off towards the next destination. Natsu's voice carried out from behind the doors loudly, but I couldn't make out what he was talking. It seemed that he had woken up and already gotten into a brawl with someone even though the train was still moving. I shook off the feeling to interfere - he won't be pleased by my babying him if I kept poking into his business. Even with his transportation sickness there's still a chance he would win.

The train stopped for a while, and there was a crash somewhere near the front like the sound of broken glass, but afterwards it carried on like normal.

It seems that the occupants of the train were suddenly evacuating. Their hurried footsteps shook the train and the air was filled with fear so heavy it was palpable. I didn't move; usually nobody bothered to look in this area because it was just a place to look at the scenery and take some pictures of nature, which could be accomplished just by using the window. Probably a design flaw, but I would take full advantage to it.

There were people boarding the train now, and I could identify their dark auras to be the threat I detected earlier. This station the train arrived in was where Erza's last mission was located at, so I have a very good idea who just forced the other passengers off. There was no sound other than a whistle as the train took off once more, creaks as a large amount of people settled themselves on the abandoned seats of the previous passengers, and the rustle of weapons being re-sheathed after scaring everyone off.

The Dark Guild Eisenwald has taken control of the train.

I could hear muffled speech from behind the door that separated this back room and the front. Raised voices, the swish of a blade, and a pained cry from someone getting hurt. I crouched onto the ground and leaned against the door to eavesdrop on their conversation and get a better grasp of the situation.

"Don't tell me some brat found out about the flute," Someone snarled angrily.

"Even if he he did, there's nothing he could do to stop our plan!" the other person panted, pain reflected in his tone. His voice was familiar... Was he one of the people I confronted the night before in the backstreets of Magnolia, the one who escaped with Lullaby? So he's still alive... that's a relief. Even if he was from a dark Guild, I didn't not end up taking a life.

"Of course," The first person, who was most likely to be the leader, said, "But we don't want anyone to get in our way, do I make myself clear?"

Nervous gulps among the gathered people.

"Kukuku... Flies, huh?" the leader laughed, "There are places they really shouldn't fly around, because they might find themselves swatted."

And with that, he kicked down the door - right above my head.

"Hello little fly," His merciless eyes drilled into mine, "Are you ready to die?"


	5. Omake: Sorcerer Magazine

**Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger from last chapter. Progress is still inching along, and I'm trying to salvage whatever plot I have left from Chapter 444 and 445. A lot of things has to be fixed and I'm doing quick omakes to buy some times so you guys don't have too long to wait. **

* * *

**Omake: **Sorcerer Magazine

* * *

**(3rd Person POV):**

**Location: **Fairy Tail Guild

**Timeline: **After Phantom Lord Arc

"Hey, what's this?" Erza bent down and picked up a discarded magazine from the ground.

"Oh, that's Sorcerer Magazine from a few months ago!" Cana called from the table beside where Team Natsu sat. Zeref was staring at the cover thoughtfully as though he was trying to remember something.

"Huuuh? Erza? What's that?" Natsu poked his head out from the group gathering together. "Hey! It's that picture they took of us repairing the town after that battle!"

"They're calling it the Magnolia incident," Erza glared intensely at the dragon slayer, making him sweat. "It's also why people voted you as the number one most destructive mage in Fairy Tail!"

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry, Erza," Natsu trembled.

"Hey, it looks like Fairy Tail's still the most powerful Guild in Fiore!" Gray smirked as they turned a page, "It's pretty shocking considering how much idiots we have around here."

"HEY!"

Although when Erza turned her gaze on them, Natsu and Gray clung to each other in fright.

"It's just a spat between friends!" Gray mumbled.

"Aye!"

Ignoring the idiot's antics, Lucy turned to the next page and felt Zeref flinch beside her. Curiously she looked down and turned pink as well. The headlines stood out starkly from the white pages.

**New Fairy Tail Guild Member Zeref voted as #1 Moe in Fiore!**

"Uh... Sorry for voting at that time, Zeref. I didn't exactly know you back then!" Lucy was stammering, "It -It's just... Your eyes! They're so big and-"

"Moe." A cloud of depression settled over Zeref's head.

"Um! No! I mean some times you just give off that look that makes people-"

"-Want to hug and comfort me because I look so sad all the time," Zeref finished in a voice that's practically monotone. Inwardly he was beginning to wonder if his curse not only contained uncontrollable death, but also the power to turn weird cults into rabid fangirls who would do anything for him without even meeting him. It seemed to be a reoccurring trend these days...

"It's okay," Lucy tried to be reassuring but the situation was just too funny, "Not many people read this magazine anyways. I doubt a lot of people saw it."

* * *

In Alvarez...

Twelve pairs of eyes stared at the pages in shock.

"Is that-"

* * *

"If you say so..." Zeref replied doubtfully.

"Oh! You've turned the page already! Lemme see!" Natsu squatted down beside Lucy, peering over their shoulders only for the magazine to be snatched away by the dark mage.

"You won't get what they're talking about, Natsu," Zeref said quickly. Natsu didn't care and he yanked the magazine right out of his hand and started to read:

"New Fairy Tail guild member Zeref voted as number one moe in Fiore! Many eyewitnesses claim that a new, cute mage is the recent addition to our strongest guild Fairy Tail. Despite the fact that he is named after an evil wizard, this man is the nicest person you'll ever meet. Many times our voters have described him as 'A cinnamon roll too innocent and pure for the world', and that 'His aura of loneliness draws me right in'. His fanclub has already been established, and in record speed next to Laxus's fanclub and Councillor Siegrain's fanclub! To get in, all you have to do is submit a I-love-Zeref t-shirt design and..." Natsu trailed off while snickering.

"F-fanclub?" Zeref asked weakly.

Gray patted him sympathetically, "It's terrible, but at least I have Juvia scaring mine off nowadays. I used to freeze my house with ice so they can't break in."

"I'll explain to them that going near me is not advisable," Zeref said, "And what was that about a cinnamon roll?"

By now even Erza and Gray had paused in what they were doing and were listening in.

"Cinnamon rolls, huh...?" Erza's eyes narrowed, "Reminds me of that time when you nearly _burnt down the Guild_ trying to make them!"

"It said 360 degrees..." Zeref protested, breaking into cold sweat. He seemed to have a hard time cooking in general, with results often ranging from burnt food or explosions. Perhaps it was a natural disability in the culinary arts, or was it another aspect of his curse, he never knew.

"Fahrenheit, not Celsius!" Luckily Natsu was present at that time and ate the fire before it could spread outside the kitchen, but then again Natsu had helped heat the oven up in the first place.

"Forget it. Let's just flip to the next page..." Lucy tried to pacify them and turned the page quickly, only to freeze in horror at what laid on the other side.

**Is love in the air? Councillor Siegrain and the Titania Erza Scarlet's secret moment!** The headline splayed across the double pages was like a death sentence. The photo displayed in the center of the magazine showed the time when Erza was arrested by the council, with Siegrain leaning close to her, hand stroking her chin, leaning in almost as if he was about to kiss her.

_It does look suggestive from that angle!_ Lucy sweatdropped as she sensed Erza's rising ire from behind. It was a feeling that whoever took the photograph is going to find themselves brutally beaten up in an as soon as Erza can get her hands on them.

Needless to say, the magazine ended up in pieces so tiny it's impossible to piece together what it really said.

* * *

**By the way I made these two magazine pages on tumblr XD. I can't put links on here because you can't highlight, so review/message me and I'll send you the link.**

**Don't worry, the next update will be Chapter 5 and not another omake.**


	6. Howling Wind

**Apologies for the wait. This chapter was very difficult to write. I'm sorry to say that next chapter's probably going to take even longer. I'm going on a break because I need to work on other projects as well as my other fanfics that I haven't updated in a year.**

**But in compensation, here comes the longest chapter we've had so far! (5,000+ words) Hopefully this will keep you guys satisfied until next update.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Howling Wind

* * *

_"A new mission?" I asked lazily as I sat on a bench in the guild, reading a thick book about a rare magic named Animation magic. It was interesting because it can bring inanimate objects to life, like Living Magic, except that it isn't exactly "alive" in a true sense. Life forms created by Animation magic could hear and obey orders, but it cannot think for itself outside of the command it was given. It would be a puppet, or a machine encased without feeling... How intriguing._

_Natsu stood in front of me, arms crossed, impatient for me to move and begin our next adventure. I didn't move though, I was comfortable enough here and even his pleading eyes isn't enough to turn me away from my book. Now let's see what chapter 2 says about..._

_"Nah," Natsu replied, "One of the guild members mentioned that there's someone called Salamander in Hargeon! Maybe it's Igneel!"_

_"It's not." I flipped through the pages and kept on reading. Page 30 mentioned that during wars, people used animated paper spiders to spy on conversations and record their words down on themselves that could be read when the spell is taken off._

_"Hey, are you even listening?!"_

_"If Igneel is there, shouldn't we be hearing about a dragon in Hargeon?" Flip. Next page is about the lifespan of an animated object being connected to the amount of magic the caster has... "It's 'someone' named Salamander implying it's a person."_

_"But let's go check anyways!" Natsu exclaimed, "We'll never know if we don't go to there and find him!"_

_"But Natsu..." I finally glanced up from my book, "Aren't you the Sala-"_

_"Just go already!" Without waiting for me to finish my sentence or my book, Natsu already dragged me off to the nearest train station._

* * *

A scythe was pressed up against my throat, its cold edges made me shiver.

The mages of Eisenwald poured into the back room, forming a circle surrounding us and blocking the exit. The man holding the scythe had silver hair slicked to one side. He wore ragged pants and his upper torso was bare, exposing strange tattoos on his shoulders and stomach. His expression was full of cruel excitement as he closed the distance between us like a predator circling his prey. This must be Eligor, the one Erza talked about earlier.

"Well, well," He smirked, "It looks like an unfortunate little fly got tangled up where it shouldn't be. Were you listening in on our conversation? Too bad you won't be talking about it with anyone else."

"Funny," I replied while staying in my sitting position, "That's the second time I've heard that, but I've yet to see anyone act on it."

I leaned back against the ruined door, not intimidated despite the threat in front of me. From the looks of it, I'm not fast enough to get past them all and escape. My magic is... highly volatile without Natsu's scarf acting as a mediator. It won't be a good idea to use it or I could unleash a wave of death that would kill not just the mages in front of me, but also the passengers in the approaching station.

There's nothing to do but wait.

For now.

One of the goons behind Eligor started to tremble, "Kageyama! Y-you told me you killed him!" His right arm was in a cast and his face was heavily bandaged - he must have been been one of the people chasing after that girl in rollerskates the night before, and was scared off by me.

A young man with black hair in a spiky ponytail cast his shocked eyes on me. I noticed his ears were bleeding, so it was him that was hurt earlier by Eligor. It looks like he was trying not to back away from me, who was supposedly dead from Lullaby that night. I know what he's thinking - it shouldn't have been possible for someone to survive listening to Lullaby's song - and yet, here I am in front of his eyes contrary to all reason.

"Boss! I swear I killed him using Lullaby!" he said distressingly, "Be careful, this guy's not normal!"

"Lullaby never fails!" Eligor growled back, "Your memory must've been just as incompetent as you are!"

"But I-" Kageyama was interrupted as the train finally stopped at the next station - Oshibana. A platoon of soldiers stormed into the station with their weapons raised and demanding the terrorist to give in and surrender.

"You guys deal with them," Eligor gestured towards his men, who pulled out their own weapons and charged out of the train. A normal group of humans are no match for mages, and they were all taken down easily. They're going to die at the hands of Eisenwald unless someone stops them. I could feel Eligor's _joy_ in the slaughter they were going to commit, as if it was simply a game for his leisure.

A _game_.

"Aaah, look at them fall. Worthless flies," Eligor grinned as he slung Lullaby over his shoulder and twirling it like a baton, "Don't they recognize how powerless their meager weapon is against magic? Maybe I should play Lullaby right now and spare them the agony of living with such a pathetic existence?"

_That's enough._

My hands shot up, and caught the scythe he held against my neck.

"Hey," He spared a glance back at me, "If you wait quiet and docile like a useful hostage, maybe I'll release you after this is over."

I didn't say anything, and my grip on the bare blade of his tightened.

He frowned, "Stop that, if you cut yourself and bleed to death right now, what leverage am I going to use against that pesky guild that's coming this way?"

**KKKKKK! **Spiderweb cracks appeared on the scythe where my hand gripped it. The metal was starting to bend and break.

His eyes widened.

"Hey-"

"_Call down your men,_" My voice is chilling even to my own ears, "Tell them to lay down their weapons and leave the soldiers alone."

I let my fingers unclench, watched as splinters of metal clatter uselessly to the floor. I know his eyes are following my movements with something akin to fear. He was afraid of me, even as he was futilely trying to convince himself otherwise. My glare bored into his as I slowly stood up, dusting my clothes, and the remaining few grunts he had at his side froze.

Eligor brought Lullaby to his lips.

I instantly summoned it from his hands. He blew into thin air and his eyes widened as he realized the flute's disappearance and reappearance into my hands. I could feel Lullaby tremble in my hands, like it was happy to reunite with its creator after so many years. My grip tightened on it.

Now that I've gotten Lullaby back from Eisenwald, the best course of action would be to dispose it. That way there won't be any dark guilds going after it to cause more destruction. However, Lullaby is still one of my creations, and as its creator I should be the one to bear the responsibility for it. It was only doing what I created it to do - which was to kill anything that heard its music. It just doesn't know any better.

"Is a do-gooder like you going to kill me?" Eligor chuckled with false bravado, the empty sound echoed around the narrow train compartment. "After all, my guild is labeled as a Dark Guild because we take assassination jobs. What a shame to know you'll be the one who will drag your beloved Guild down to become the same thing you're battling against. A real shame."

His eyes are darting from me to the exit, and I knew then that he's just stalling for time. He still hasn't given the order to stop yet, and bodies piled up (Only unconscious, not dead. Thank goodness) on the floor of the station. I could feel the presence of Natsu and the others coming close to this station, it took them long enough-

**CRASH!**

A moment of lack of concentration from me was enough for Eligor. Suddenly I found myself blown off my feet, crashing out of the window of the train and still going- ten feet- twenty feet- thirty-

_Wind magic?_ He had something like that hidden up his sleeve, and had taken the perfect opportunity to take me by surprise. Lullaby was dropped somewhere back on the train, and I'm too far away to summon it. I felt like I was actually accelerating through the air, and the wind resistance must have been intentionally removed to maximize the impact.

**BAM!** I collided with something, but it was too soft to be a wall. It gave away easily under my weight, and my momentum brought both me and the object toppling backwards.

There was muffled shouts and I realized I've crashed into Natsu and his group, who had just made it up to the top of the stairs. The force of my crash brought everyone tumbling back down the stairs through a tangle of limbs. I winced as my head hit the edge of the stairs several time, and finally the concrete floor as everyone's weight - plus Erza's armor - almost cracked my invulnerability (and my head) wide open.

"Ehh?! Zeref!" Lucy exclaimed as I stared at the ceiling feeling dazed, "We've been looking for you!"

"Sorry," I said as I turned around. They didn't look too hurt from the fall, and there was nobody missing. Natsu hunched over on the ground looking like he's still suffering motion sickness. Erza had her armor to protect her and was already getting up from the ground. Gray had his clothes on, already looking forward to fighting Eisenwald.

"...Your eyes... I thought they were...?" Lucy shook her head, "Nevermind, I thought I saw something."

"You're Eligor, aren't you?" Erza leveled a glare at the man nicknamed Shinigami, who seemed to regain his confidence as he realize that he can just use his wind magic to repel me. He stepped out of the train and onto the platform, but Lullaby was still out of my range for me to summon. Kageyama trailed after him nervously, doubting Eligor's confidence.

Erza climbed back up the stairs closing the distance between them, but Eligor rose into the air through a gust of wind. He circled around the brodcasting system pole that stood over the station and took out Lullaby, twirling it around his fingers.

"If you get any closer, I'll make sure this flute is the last thing you and your buddies will hear. Kukuku..." Eligor drawled. Erza froze and I'm sure the others understood as well: If Lullaby was played near the loudspeaker that can be heard even from outside the station, then the many people gathered around the station would hear it. Everyone would die, even Eligor's own men.

"What are you planning to do? Why are you trying to cause the deaths of hundreds of people?" Gray seethed.

"Isn't that obvious?" Eligor replied. He spread arms out in an open gesture, "Revenge. The world shuns us who do the dirty work for them. Assassination is just a job! My guild thrives because of the abundance of assassination jobs left alone by other, _cleaner_ guilds. And yet, they weren't even thankful we took the burden from their lily-white hands! Eisenwald's labled as a dark guild, our previous master was arrested, and we were forced to disband. Those who remain ignorant living happily in their undeserving world, should be judged by the wrath of the Shinigami!"

_Rejected by the world..._ That struck an uncomfortably familiar cord in me, one I didn't want to acknowledge. Like Eligor, the Black Magic I research was considered taboo in the world, and despite many people's warnings I continued with it anyways. My arrogance was what landed me with my curse, just as Eisenwald was labeled a dark guild. It was unnerving to see the parallels and it made me wonder if I continued on my original plan for Natsu to kill me, would I stoop as low as to murder innocent people?

No, now wasn't the time to think about that. I need Natsu to be awake and ready to fight, because it looked like Eisenwald would attack us at any moment.

I turned around and knelt by Nasu's side and tried shaking him. It didn't work and his head flopped over limply, his face still looked relatively green. "Happy, isn't he supposed to be up by now?"

"He was on the train, a magical carriage, and Lucy," the blue cat explained, "It's a deadly combo!"

"Hey! I'm considered transportation?!" Lucy exclaimed, "He can ride on Happy just fine!"

"He's been with Happy for a long time," I said, "This side effect of Dragon Slayer Magic is more of a mental issue than a physical one. It will take a long time for him to get used to being carried by someone." Can I carry him, though? Probably.

Meanwhile, Eligor was still talking to Gray and Erza. "Have they ever punished the people who sent the job requests? As long as there are people out there who are too afraid of dirtying their hands, there will also be people who takes advantage of it."

"You've chosen to slaughter people on your own will," Erza replied calmly, "Don't twist the situation to make yourself appear the victim."

"Tch, it's not like you'd understand anyways," Eligor shrugged, "Well it doesn't matter. I'm off to continue my mission. Kageyama, you guys deal with them."

I turned around just in time to block a blow from the side, just as Natsu suddenly woke up and punched apart a claw made of shadows reaching for Lucy. I looked at my opponent, a beefy man with spiked hair and wide eyes. He was sweaty and nervous, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here. I noticed his bandages under his clothing, and the fresh stain of blood showing through. It was one of the Eisenwald goons I crushed the night before.

"BRING IT ON! I'M READY TO FIGHT!" Natsu bellowed. Eligor ignore him and blasted apart the windows of the train station and escaped. Natsu and Gray ignored the rest of the Eisenwald completely and set off in close pursuit. I stopped what I was doing and tried to locate Eligor's power from within the station. It circled around the halls once, but then it quickly left.

"Wait!" I called to Natsu and Gray, "He's not in the station anymore!"

However, neither heard my call as they set off to search for Eligor. Erza gave me a nod I raced after them - or Eligor, whichever one I find first. I could see her changing her armor into one better suited for fighting multiple opponents in order to wipe out the numerous mages of Eisenwald trying to stop our advance... She'll be completely fine on her own.

* * *

**At the Guildmasters meeting...**

"Makarov-sama, the members of your guild are always so lively," The Guildmasters were crowded inside the room, chatting with each other or getting drunk, even both in Makarov's case. He had a happy flush on his face as he drank yet another bottle of alcohol, and the fact that he hadn't gotten alcohol poisoning at this point was amazing. But he probably had magic to regulate it.

"Ohohoho," Makarov laughed at the praise, "My mages are good, aren't they? We've even got a sexy new member named Lucy! She only joined us recently but I can't wait to see her in a swimsuit during summer!"

"Now, now, Makarov-sama. You shouldn't hit on your own mages!" A female guildmaster chided, but giggled, "But I would love to meet them one day! I heard Natsu destroyed another town the other day!"

"These guys are going to bankrupt the Guild one day!" Makarov banged his fist on the table, "If I retire one day, I've got to find someone responsible to stop them before the collateral damage piles up!"

The others just shrugged and downed their drinks. The Guildmaster meetings are usually just an excuse to get drunk and exchange gossip amongst friends and rivals. Rarely did they actually discuss serious matters. If such a situation did arise, then an emergency meeting would be called and the guildmasters would be notified beforehand. In the meantime, such meetings usually end up becoming a wild party night with the guildmasters could forget their responsibilities (and their dignity) and have fun while their guild members were none the wiser.

There was a knock on the window from outside, and when it was opened a tiny bird hopped in with a letter in its beak. It hopped forward once, twice, three times, before fluttering towards Makarov's direction.

"Makarov-sama, you have a letter from Mirajane-sama," it chirped as it delivered an envelope to Makarov. He accepted it and chortled drunkenly as he started reading the letter, but his face rapidly grew pale as he read the contents.

_Those guys actually teamed up together..._ Makarov thought in horror, _Forget a town... The whole continent will be destroyed!_

* * *

I took off after them - Something was wrong. Eligor was supposed to have ran off already, but his presence stopped right outside of the train station and remained there unmoving. Natsu and Gray were battling Eisenwald members somewhere upstairs, unaware that their leader wasn't even close to their location. Plus, an odd feeling nagged my mind, trying to tell me something even though I can't visually see any abnormality

The analytical side of me began to crack down on this mystery. I listed the facts in my head: Eligor wants to create a diversion, either for him to escape - which is unlikely because he wasn't moving from his spot - or, he was only letting his subordinates buy time for something. He's standing outside, which is full of people gathered in front of the station ranging from police to curious bystanders.

_Is he going to use Lullaby on all of them?_ My blood turned to ice as I considered the massive scale and total of the body count. It was entirely possible, especially after Eligor explaining his revenge by hurting people. With so many people assembled close by, he wouldn't need a broadcasting system to kill them all.

I skidded to a stop, turning sharply and jumped back as a sword came out of the wall. It was the Eisenwald member who attacked me earlier. It seemed that his magic allowed him to travel through solid object as if it was water. The wall rippled around him as though he temporarily turned it into liquid. He sunk soundlessly back into the wall once he realized that his attack missed, and was quickly coming down from underneath me trying to catch me by surprise.

No such luck. I sidestepped quickly, reaching and grabbed him just as he dived down again. He squirmed frantically as he realized that he can't dislodge me even as he sank many feet into the stone floor. I ripped him out of the ground, sending him sprawling.

"H-How can you-" He gasped in fear. Nervous sweat dribbled off his large chin, splattering onto the ground. He scrambled back as I approached him, limbs shaking too much for him to get up.

"Your magic is quite simple," I smiled serenely at him, voice set in a calm tone as if I was lecturing a student. "You encase your magic around you that distort the space around you, making them as easy to pass through as any liquid. So if I do the same, then I should be able to reach you easily."

"I-impossible!" He gasped, "I spent y-years on my technique-"

"And I've spent longer studying magic," I replied, closing in on the distance between the two of us. "If I know the theory of your magic, then I can understand it. And if I understand it, then I can counter it."

I raised my hand and prepared to knock him out, but to my surprise he had already fainted and was frothing at the mouth. There was the distinct smell of urine and a yellow puddle was forming around a wet spot in his pants. I wrinkled my nose and promptly dropped him.

Outside. It seems that Erza had warned the gathered people away from the station, while Eligor perched nearby. He was probably hidden because Erza didn't seem to react to his presence. His aura felt... Calm. Smugness... no sense of anger or frustration-

A sense of foreboding crept up on me. I need to warn Erza, I had to get outside the station quickly before-

Oh no... At the worst possible timing, my curse started rising inside me. I sank to my knees, trembling as I feelt it straining against my control, trying to lash out and strike the first living thing that comes close to me. The sound of my own heavy breathing filled my ears as I watched tendrils of darkness seep out, ready to consume the unconscious form of the mage lying helpless in front of me. I couldn't run, couldn't leave, couldn't warn him.

Blackness exploded in front of my vision. There was an invisible ripple in the air as if Death was a tangible being rushing forward to take lives. Darkness filled the corridor for a moment, leaving only death in its wake. I remained upright, feeling drained and empty from the power I just unleashed. There was also sorrow, for the death of the opponent I had not meant to kill-

"Karakka!"

-Oh, not yet. He's still alive. A hand made out of shadows shot out and pulled the unconscious man away from my range. He was unharmed, and still alive. That was close, all because of Kageyama who arrived and was panting raspily as if he had just ran a marathon. He was sweating, and his wild eyes met mine, fearful but determined.

"I knew this guy isn't normal!" He exclaimed, more to himself than to anyone around him. "I wasn't wrong... I did play Lullaby against him, and he's still alive! Who... who are you?"

The last comment was directed at me, although I paused before answering. I have many of titles. Black Wizard Zeref, The Cursed one, Dark Mage, Creator of Demons, and another few choice of words that I wouldn't bother reveal_._ I knew none of these answers are what I've been looking for, it's not who I'm trying to become. I am myself, and I am...

"A mage of Fairy Tail."

His eyes narrowed. He was about to say something, but-

**KAPOW!**

-he was punched square in the face by a flaming blur. Kageyama bounced once against the wall before collapsing into a moaning heap. Natsu strode forward confidently, his fist still on fire, and he greeted me.

"Yo, Zeref. You forgot my scarf." he tossed it to me.

I blinked slowly as I put it back on. It felt warm. "...Thanks."

"No problem." He walked over and I noticed that Gray wasn't with him. "Did you find that bastard?"

"I was about to tell you and Gray that he's been outside the station the entire time," I replied peevishly, "Erza's confronting him at the moment."

The two magical signatures of Erza and Eligor was together just outside the door. Erza's presence felt tense and wary, while Eligor's just _oozed_ smugness. Erza wasn't attacking him though, she was completely ignoring him - something was wrong. Erza didn't know Eligor was there?!

"Man... after we searched the station for nothing," Natsu sweatdropped, "Let's go then!"

**HWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

A roar - no, the sound of wind howling so loudly it shook the entire station. A spike in magic indicated that this was all Eligor's doing, what he had been planning for all along. Natsu and I rushed through the door only to find Erza standing in front of a wall of white. At a closer look it was a solid wall of wind that whirl around at such an intensity that dust was all that I could see, even high above where it sealed itself like a dome - we can't fly out either.

"It's a one-way barrier that only allows people to go inside!" Eligor was laughing, "If you try to force your way out, this wind barrier will slice you all into mincemeat!"

Erza charged towards the wind barrier, but the immense pressure of the wind forced her back. Even Natsu couldn't get past.

"You flies have been lured here for the sake of my plans," Eligor smirked, "I can't risk you interfering with my mission. By the time you get out - it will be all over."

And with that, he propelled himself away using the wind, speeding over the town whose people shrieked and ran for cover. They must knew what's wrong - especially after Erza warning them about Lullaby. If anyone stood in Eligor's way, he could have used Lullaby on them.

The three of us stood behind the wind barrier for a moment, and suddenly we heard several bangs and crashes still coming from the station. A moment later, Gray came out dragging an unconscious Eisenwald member by the scruff of their necks. He explained that he found out the true objective of Eisenwald - they are going to crash the Guildmaster meeting and use Lullaby to kill all of them. That was why the Eisenwald members are still in the station, stalling for time while their leader sneaks off on his own.

"What happened here?" Gray asked after he finished talking, glancing at the wall of wind that surrounded the station.

"There's a wind barrier preventing us from getting out," I filled him in, "I can try dispelling it, but because the wind is circulating like this, it is constantly reusing its own power. A circle is often the symbol for infinity because it has no end - this can definitely be dispelled, but it's going to take time. However, we don't have enough time for that and catch up to Eligor at the same time."

"Aw man, what are we supposed to do then?" Natsu groused.

"Everyone link hands," I said, "I'll try to take apart the spell only from where I'm heading, and you will follow my path through. You'll have to be fast - before the wind renews itself."

They nodded and grabbed on to each other's hands. I looked forward and placed my palm on to the side of the wind barrier, feeling the rough wind grazing the tip of my hand. Thanks to Natsu's scarf, my magic came out tight and controlled, carefully dissecting the spell binding the wind in front of me. It flowed around me like I wasn't even there. But it was only pertaining to me...

"_Owowowowow!"_

"_I can't hold on any longer!"_

_"My feet...wont...budge an inch!"_

_"My hands are slipping..."_

I was wrong. The wind came back too fast and sealed off the opening too quickly, even as I constantly took it apart. Only I can make it through - I was starting to lose grip on Natsu's hand. It was a futile effort. We were all rooted in place, the others unable to take even another step forward. Natsu's scarf was starting to unravel due to the strong wind - even though I tied it in a knot, making the situation potentially dangerous.

There has to be another way.

_"Happy!"_ I shouted, _"Do remember back in the Guild, when you were talking about the Daybreak mission you had?"_

I heard a faint _"Aye!"_ from far away.

_"Then tell everyone to let go! I found a better way to cross the barrier!"_

Cats hearing is better than humans, so Happy could pick out my voice from the howling wind. The others, however, couldn't hear me at all and continued to waste their energy trying to plow forward through the wind. Finally I decided that Happy would explain it to them once they're back inside, so I let go of Natsu's hand and continued forward on my own. We don't have the time to waste when Eligor has the head start.

There was a jerk as Natsu's hand was torn away, the rest of the line losing balance and getting tossed out back to the station. I could hear muffled protest behind me as the group landed in a heap. I was on the other side, having crossed over successfully.

"Listen!" I shouted back to them, hoping my voice will reach them, "You have to dig a hole using Virgo! Ask Happy, he has the key!"

_"What?"_ Natsu roared back,_ "I can't hear you!"_

"VIRGO!" I cupped my hands and my throat hurt from all the yelling I've done for today (which isn't even that much). After 400 years spent in seclusion where I rarely have anyone to talk to, suddenly using my voice so loudly and often is going to be a pain. My throat is going to feel the strain later, but for now I'm going to do whatever it takes for my teammates to understand what I'm trying to convey to them.

_"BERGLE?"_

"VIRGO! USE VIRGO."

_"NEWSPAPER DISCO?!"_

"KEYS. LUCY." I tried again.

_"HE'S JUICY?!"_

_"Natsu,"_ Erza said, _"He's saying something about Lucy."_

_"Huh, me?"_ the Celestial mage asked. That seemed to do it. They can figure the rest out by themselves soon enough. As for me... I will pursue Eligor and defeat him before he can get to the Guildmaster's meeting place.

I wasn't wearing Natsu's scarf - it had been blown off by the wind - and Natsu's still back in the station. Normally I wouldn't take such risks running off alone, but right now the town is empty since Erza warned them to flee earlier. If I play it safe, then it should be alright.

Over the past few minutes I had been mentally tracking Eligor's progress. He's heading straight and not even bothering to hide his trail, probably thinking that nobody could get through the barrier to stop him. His sense of self superiority knew no bounds.

Well, that makes things much easier.

* * *

**Next chapter marks the end of the Lullaby arc. Stay tuned! **

**The Alvarez arc is really changing the direction where this story is going XD. I have a lot future plot points to revise...**

**See you next time!**


End file.
